


旧事甚歉

by Qingchul



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingchul/pseuds/Qingchul
Summary: 青澈写于2015年8月10日回忆篇，韩庚视角
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul





	旧事甚歉

“韩庚啊，我们……算了，你走吧。”金希澈张扬稚气的面庞近在咫尺，一双大眼写满了忧郁，直挺挺的望了过来。 

韩庚从梦里惊醒，一摸额头，密密麻麻的汗珠。十二年前相识的那个少年，措不及防的出现在午夜轮回的梦里。也许是因为最近身体过度疲惫，加上生病，多少有点虚弱的缘故吧。韩庚起身拉开了窗帘，对着这个依旧灯火通明的城市点燃了一根烟，慢慢的吞吐着烟雾。 

人们常说，心里放不下的东西，现实不会时刻提醒你，让你误以为自己早就淡然，但梦会。梦总是时不时的跳出来，在你心里最软的地方狠狠地戳上一刀，你那假装愈合的伤口，又会止不住的血流成河，疼的你满身是汗，却难言难表。 

虽然，不是故意要梦见他。 

韩庚向来不是一个感性的人，理智是他这个风象星座的典型标志。从小到大，该怎么走，该怎么活，他自个儿都有个标准和方式，对心里的那点儿念想，他总是有些近乎执拗的坚持。于是他能走到今天，走到这个人人羡慕的境地，完美转型的偶像、励志的奋斗史、越来越有模有样的演员、音乐上风格独有载誉满满、形象阳光正面。别人都挤破脑袋想去的韩国，是他韩庚开了这先河，回想起来自己竟然也是从异国他乡一路走回了自己的祖国。不管多苦，怎么着也是段让人感叹的岁月，毕竟为梦想付出全力，这是他韩庚的作风。 

可那个人，那个人是他这一生从来没预料到的意外。 

他不知道如何描述金希澈，那个与自己羁绊了七年的人。在中国传统里，“七”是一个多少带着点宿命色彩的数字，而人这一生又能有几个七年呢。 

韩庚不爱怀旧，却偏偏被一个梦搅乱了整个夜晚，思绪不可避免的往2003年飘去。那个时候，他还对未来充满迷茫，却只身一人踏上了韩国这片陌生的土地。他想起来，彼时希澈骄傲的很，总是摆着有点冷淡的面孔，活在自己的世界里。任他怎么也想不到这样过分张扬好看的容颜之下，藏着一颗火热的心。也许是因为住在一个宿舍朝夕相处，也许是因为自己无意中体现的周正温和，俩人竟慢慢在时间的推移下，有了“相依为命”的样子。

他永远也忘不了那人给自己的力量，在孤独和无助包裹周身的时候，希澈手心的温度是他从不曾遗忘的暖。年少轻狂，总是有耗不完的干劲儿，他和他，还有另外十一个男孩，没日没夜的训练，终于换来了舞台上的荣光。他想起了和他在一起的时时刻刻，是相互鼓励着、打闹着、照顾着、搀扶着、相伴着的。他记得他每一次回家的喜悦，但也不知道从什么时候起，韩国仿佛也有了自己牵挂着的“家”。

他更忘不了降临在那个人身上的苦难，是出了让人心生后怕的横祸，所幸金希澈这人坚韧的紧，还是把自己好好的还给了这生活。随后几个月韩庚寸步不离的贴身照顾，让他俩之间的“相依为命”更为深刻。那人年轻时性子直率，锋芒毕露招来不少异论，却总是活的洒脱肆意毫不在乎。但对了自己，他却一直是处处呵护，容不得外人说他韩庚一句不好。他心里一直是感激的，只是性子从小就内敛，所以只能把对他的好丝丝点点渗透到这生活里去。

本以为日子永远就能这样了，他俩能清楚的感觉到对彼此的依赖是深入骨髓成了个习惯的，只是默契的选择什么也不说。偶尔遇了不痛快，对方总能默契的拿出两瓶不淡不烈的酒，喝着喝着，这糟心也就随着碰杯的声音在无数个对饮长夜里碎成渣了。到底是年轻，总觉着人生的快意和奋斗都是没尽头的，他也真的以为这相伴可以就一直这样不动声色的继续。

直到他在来来回回的奔走中彻底垮了心智。累，那段日子除了累，没有别的东西了。他想起了自己真正的家，想起了母亲，心里那份“落叶归根”的情思是再也不能忍耐了。于是，他在自己人生事业的第一个高峰，选择了急流勇退。一时间，他成了站在风口浪尖的人。

他不敢跟那人说，也不知道怎么说。一直到收拾行李的时候，整个房间沉默的气氛，压的他胸口钝钝的疼。蹲在地上整理箱子的时候，突然有人从背后抱住了自己。韩庚凛然，想回身却被制止，那人良久后叹了一口气，慢慢松开了环绕的手臂。

“韩庚，你这次走多久？”

“希澈啊……”   
“韩庚啊，你是对的，你应该回家。回家是好的，别再这么累了。”长达一个世纪的沉默后，他终究还是说：“我们……算了，你走吧。”

仿佛鼓起了这辈子最大的勇气，在走出这七年的点点滴滴之前，韩庚开口：“希澈啊，你一直埋怨我什么都不说，其实我……”   
“嘘，庚，别说了。”

想起金希澈最后冲着自己云淡风轻的笑，眼里写满了默契的了解。

心里猛得一抽。指间穿来灼痛感，一根香烟早已燃尽。胡乱的掐灭了烟头，韩庚看了看手机，已经凌晨四点多。回忆太深，自己突然四顾茫然，不知身在何处，一种悲戚感涌上心头。

记得，从来就不是一个好的功能。

2008年，为新专辑染了黄发的少年韩庚有点担心妈妈看见自己这样会不会惊讶，但还是开开心心的在收拾回国的行李。那人也跟在自己身后热热闹闹的帮忙，穿着一件卡通的粉色睡衣，面容皎好。中途韩庚跑去电脑前回复粉丝的留言，金希澈在一旁胡乱的唱着一首不成调得歌。韩庚不知道怎么了，突然开口说了一句:“你会想我吗？”那人一愣，随即绽放了满眼笑意，嘴上打趣着“你没吃药吧”，但还是探过身来轻轻在他的脸颊印了一个吻。

韩庚也笑的心满意足，他听见自己心里有个声音说：“希澈啊，其实我对你，有太多太多舍不得。” 

那些没说出口的话，于是便永远成个遗憾了。 

旧事甚歉。

END


End file.
